recuerdame
by julieta grey
Summary: una sola palabra puede tomar el rumbo de dos vidas y al tiempo una tercera por un error.Un error que se puede reparar o que en cambio marcara sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

RECUERDAME

Mi nombre es Isabella Grey pero prefiero Bella tengo 23 años y vivo en Nueva Jersey con mi esposo Edward Grey llevamos 3 años casados mi madre vive con nosotros en la misma ciudad con mi padrastro Bradley y mi hermano mayor Justin mi padre vive en Canadá con su nueva esposa Luciana pero me cae mal me parece una persona narcisista pero volviendo a mi estudio filosofía y mi esposo administración de empresas pero se que no es feliz con eso el quería estudiar medicina pero debe heredar la fortuna de su padre que me odia porque piensa que estoy interesada solo en su dinero pero al pasar de los meses su carrera esta dañando nuestro matrimonio podremos salvarlo?

Mi rutina comienza con levantarme a las 6AM bajo y preparo el desayuno lo mismo de siempre huevos con tocino a las 7 voy y levanto a mi querido esposo que es muy perezoso y siempre se le hace tarde pero cuando lo fui a nuestra habitación a levantarlo no lo encontré lo que me preocupo hace que fui a buscarlo a su estudio (su santuario) cuando escuche que estaba hablando con alguien por celular –Tanya la comida de anoche estuvo delicioso y el postre me encanto-quien era tanya?-Esta noche a la misma hora en el restaurante El Jardín Del Olivo-a mi nunca me ha llevado allá!-Dentro de unos todo será perfecto chao cuídate-en ese momento quería que me tragara la tierra


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 adiós

Estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar y sentí que abrían la puerta del estudio y Edward me dijo –Escuchaste algo-yo le respondí un si muy seco y tras del hecho el me dice-no es lo que piensas-no se de donde saque el valor suficiente y le respondí-entonces que es lo que quieres que piense-Salí corriendo con lagrimas en mis ojos hacia mi cuarto y me encerré decidí empacar esa misma tarde ya no compartiría con Edward la misma casa me iría de hay Edward llego hasta la puerta y comenzó a decir-Bella no es lo que crees por favor créeme yo te amo-yo le dije mas bien le grite-¡NO TE CREO!- mi voz sonaba débil por las lagrimas-el después de tanto insistir se cansó y dijo lo siguiente-Bella debo ir a la universidad y a la oficina de mi padre a arreglar unas cosas de las empresas hablaremos por la noche-con su padre o con la tal Tanya pensé sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que lo vería decidí abrir la puerta y darle un beso uno cargado de amor despedida y dolor de que nuestra historia terminara haci después de separarnos me dio mi sonrisa torcida favorita de la cual me enamore antes de irse me dijo-Te estaré llamando te amo- después de que escuche la puerta cerrarse decidí alistar mi maleta antes de irme decidí dejarle una carta y un video para el dando mis motivos para irme llame a mi mamá para que me ayudara a conseguir los boletos de avión y yo poder comenzar de cero


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2 se fue

Edward pov

Estaba en la oficina de mi padre hablando sobre los negocios de la empresa aunque estaba un poco ido por el problema que tuve con Bella esta mañana ella mal interpreto las cosas espero poder terminar de solucionarlo con ella esta noche, odiaba pelear con ella la amo demasiado el día se paso rápido ya eran las 7 PM llegue a mi casa se me hacia raro que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas haci que subí al cuarto de Bella y mío para ver si estaba en casa pero lo que me encontré no me lo esperaba encima de nuestra cama había una cámara y una carta la cámara tenia pegada una nota que decía "Para Edward" quite la nota y encendí la cámara al principio aparecía Bella sentada en la cama y diciendo lo siguiente-Edward al escuchar la conversación que tenias por teléfono esta mañana me quedo claro que tal vez no me amabas lo suficiente como yo lo creía o bueno si lo hiciste pero tal vez dejamos apagar la llama de nuestro amor no te culpo por que acá los culpables somos los dos sentí como estos meses nos distanciábamos dormíamos en la misma cama pero parecíamos dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo podían pasar días sin hablarnos creo que entre el trabajo y la universidad nos consumían todo nuestro tiempo creo lo mas sensato en que me vaya que nos demos un tiempo y si con Tanya eres feliz te dejo libre recuerda que eres y serás el amor de mi vida pero te pido no me busques para tratar de explicarme dicen que una acción vale mas que mil palabras y si algún día el destino nos vuelve a poner en el mismo camino búscame en el parque donde la luna sale el mismo en el que nos comprometimos y juramos amor eterno pero si el destino no lo quiere dejaremos que todo tome su curso natural y dividir nuestro caminos te amo con todo mi corazón-para ese punto del video ya estaba llorando Bella y de paso yo como no me di cuenta que se sentía haci la vida nos sorprendió por la espalda tenia que recuperarla y haría hasta lo ultimo por hacerlo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 una sorpresa inesperada

Bella Pov

Mi madre me había conseguido los boletos de avión sin protestar así que ya estaba en el aeropuerto faltaba una hora para mi vuelo me iría a Chicago asombrosamente logro mi mama conseguir un apartamento en una muy buena zona dentro de unos días me transferiría de universidad y conseguiría un trabajo me había estado sintiendo mal las ultimas dos semanas me mareaba fácilmente y una vez me desmaye en la universidad duele saber que Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta al llegar a Chicago me encontraría con mi amigo Christopher el me recibiría.

Ya era hora mi vuelo saldría a las 9:30 AM estaba ya a punto de entrar cuando siento que alguien grita mi nombre esa aterciopelada voz de la que me enamore cuando volteo es Edward me pregunto que estaba haciendo aquí y como me habría encontrado trato de llamarme pero lo único que hice en forma de despedida fue lanzarle un beso al aire en forma de despedida y entre al avión tenia que aceptar que nuestro nos lastimaba y quemaba a los dos y haci me embarque en mi nueva vida dejándolo a el atrás.

Llegue a Chicago cerca de las 4 de la tarde en ese momento me esperaba mi amigo Christopher corrí a sus brazos el me atrapo en un gran abrazo lo único que pude fue llorar necesitaba desahogarme de tanto dolor que me carcomía por dentro de un momento a otro sentí como la oscuridad me alcanzaba de un momento a otro sentí que me desvanecía.

Sentí mis ojos abrirse pesadamente lo único que pude ver fue una pared blanca sabia que estaba en un hospital de pronto sentí como Christopher se paraba de su silla y se dirigía hacia mí y me dijo:

-Bells estas bien?

-Si eso creo .pero que paso?

-Te desmayaste en el aeropuerto horita viene el doctor con los resultados de tus exámenes-En eso entro un doctor de uno 30 años y dijo-Hola soy el doctor Eliezer Denali-dijo el doctor-Que tengo?-pregunte con miedo en mi voz-Felicidades Isabella estas embarazada-no salí de mi shock estaba esperando un hijo de Edward era una sorpresa que no me esperaba-Los dejare a solas un momento para que hablen dentro de media hora te puedes ir-la voz del doctor me saco de mis pensamientos-Bella te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Christopher –No-le dije a punto de llorar el solo se limito a abrazarme y apoyarme-Vas a volver?-me pregunto mi amigo-No me quedare acá y criare a mi hijo sola no pienso volver después de lo que me hizo-le respondí-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo-

Después de salir del hospital comenzaría mi nueva vida y la haría lejos de el, junto con mi nueva razón de vivir mi hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

**(N/A)HOLAAA! VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE RECUERDEN LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M Y EL APELLIDO GREY ES DE 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY LA TRAMAES MIO (EDWARD ES MIO PERO STEPHENIE TODAVIA NO LO SABE) AHORA SI A LEER**

CAPITULO 4 GIRO INESPERADO

5 MESES DESPUES

BELLA POV

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que me había enterado de mi embarazo estaba feliz de ver como mi bebe crecía Christopher me estuvo apoyando durante este tiempo en verdad a sido muy comprensivo cuando estaba en mi segundo mes de embarazo se me declaro aun recuerdo ese día…

**Flash-back**

Estaba en un restaurante Christopher me había invitado a comer ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me había enterado de mi embarazo estaba feliz aunque bueno mi felicidad no estaba completa pero ya había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría esa noche Chris estaba nervioso no sabia porque

-Bells –llamo mi atención

-Si-respondí

-Se que debes estar herida por lo que paso con el estúpido pero quiero decirte que te amo y estoy dispuesto a ser un padre para tu hijo y criarlo con todo el amor del mundo y siempre estar con ustedes quieres ser mi novia?-en ese momento quede en shock era mi amigo lo quería mucho pero ser su novia lo pensé y decidí darle la oportunidad también lo haría por mi bebe quería que tuviera una imagen paterna en su vida y con el tiempo el me ayudaría a sanar mis heridas

-Si quiero ser tu novia-el se paro y me abrazo sin esperarlo me beso le correspondí fue muy tierno esperaba poder amarlo y así poder dejar mi pasado atrás

**Fin** **Flash-back**

Desde entonces Christopher y yo vivimos juntos la verdad creo que me estoy enamorando el se preocupa por mi cumple mis antojos me consiente es un gran hombre mi bebe le da pataditas y esta emocionado por saber el sexo del bebe en verdad es lindo sentirme apoyada por el siento que si voy a caer el me ayudara a levantarme

Chris había llegado a casa estábamos en nuestro cuarto viendo una película el acariciaba mi vientre cada cinco minutos repetía que me amaba estábamos viendo Diario de una pasión (1) y por las hormonas no pude evitar llorar a eso sumándole que el me susurraba al oído los diálogos del actor.

-Amor?-me dijo al oído

-Si- le respondí

-Que nombres has pensado para el bebe?-me pregunto

-No lo se que has pensado tu?-le dije

-Me parece lindo Antonia o Anabella-dijo emocionado

-Y si es un niño?-le dije curiosa

-Anthony o Ethan-dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

Fue lindo compartir ese momento los dos el era una persona muy especial espero sentir por el lo mismo que llegue a sentir por Edward.

**(1)Diario de una pasión la película es muy bonita se las recomiendo **

**Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo capi chaoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**(N/A) HOLAAAAA PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADA Y NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACION YA SE MEREZCO QUE ME MANDEN A LOS VOLTURIS SI TIENEN DUDA COMENTARIO FELICITACION O CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA PARA ESTE FIC DEJANME UN REVIW Y YO LES RESPONDO CUALQUIER COSA **

**RECUERDEN TWILIGHT NO ES MIO ES DE S.M Y EL APELLIDO GREY DE 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES A TRAMA ES MIA AHORA SI A LEER **

CAPITULO 5 LOS MESES SIN ELLA

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado 9 meses desde que Bella me había dejado 9 malditos meses sin tener noticias de ella desde que ella se había ido mi vida se había convertido en un agujero oscuro por el que cada día iba cayendo mas y mas hasta la oscuridad la extrañaba mas que a nada en el mundo porque sin ella ya no había vida porque, eso era lo que era para mi vida había tratado de localizarla por medio de su hermano Justin pero la vez que había ido a hablar con el me había botado de su casa y por poco me golpea me dijo que no quería volver a verme cerca de su hermana o si no la próxima no iba a correr con la misma suerte cada día era mas oscuro que el anterior estaba muerto en vida la casa sin ella no era lo mismo como la pude dejar ir pero estaba seguro de una cosa la iba a recuperar a toda costa. Decidí mudarme a Chicago en contra de mi padre estudiaría medicina esa era mi pasión entraría a hacer practica esperaba algún día volver a encontrarme con mi Bella lo haría cueste lo que cueste lo juro.


End file.
